Future Kiss
by elijahsavedme
Summary: Bella has always loved Jasper, but she chose to be with Edward because Jasper wasn't available, he had Alice. Does Jasper have feelings for Bella too or is it just one-sided? Alice has a vision and she always believes her visions speak the truth. / English isn't my native so please forgive me. Feedback is always wonderful :)


**This is like the first one I can actually publish. I'm still not sure if I should, but here it is... (:**  
**Hope you like it, even if just a little ;) I got an inspiration from reading other Jasper/Bella stories as I set my mind to this one. And lots of music and fanvideos of them. I don't know if this is any good so I'll let you decide for me. Should I keep writing? Please leave reviews on what you think of it! :)  
I do not own anything, just playing with the characters! And English isn't my native language, just have to mention that, every time I put a new story up here!**

~ elijahsavedme

* * *

"You kissed my husband!", Alice was yelling to me and I couldn't be more confused. She had officially lost it. I had not kissed Jasper nor did I plan to do that! I was dating Edward. Gosh…

Edward ran to us from downstairs. "What is wrong?", he asked, I wasn't sure which one he was talking to. Alice let Edward read her thoughts and I had to stand there getting more and more annoyed with the situation.

"Is that Bella's future?", Edward's voice cracked a little. I looked at him in a shock. "I am not going to kiss Jasper, you guys!", I had to sit down. I was no longer human but I liked to act like I was, it made things easier when I had to be around humans.

Emmet and Rosalie walked to the room. "What's the matter, little one?", Emmet looked at me and then the others. "They've gone out of their minds!", I pointed at Alice and Edward.

"What else is new?", he laughed but when I didn't respond he looked at all of us again. "Okay, somebody tell me what is going on!", Rosalie said and looked at Alice who was still mad at me because in her vision I was apparently making out with her husband!

"Bella kissed Jasper.", Alice said more dramatically that was necessary. "Finally!", Emmet blurred out and got a hard hit in the stomach by Rosalie. "What is _that _supposed to mean!?", Alice took a step closer to Emmett, not pointing her anger at me anymore.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?", I said quietly and just hoped that Jasper was home soon so he'd tell them that I had never kissed him. But he was still out with Carlisle and Esme.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything,", Emmet said but it wasn't believable. "He's just a little stupid, no biggie.", Rosalie knocked on Emmett's head and got a disapproved look from him. But he didn't say anything, just nodded.

"I didn't kiss him.", I told them again. I looked at Edward. "Honestly, I've never thought of Jasper like that. Never.", I was getting good at lying. I mean come on! Jasper was gorgeous! But beside the point, I could never do that to Alice, or Edward! I wouldn't betray them like that and neither would Jasper. So I felt lucky that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

I always felt that way about him. Lucky, that he loved me and lucky that he couldn't hear my thoughts. When I first saw him, he looked gorgeous and I wondered who he was but I also had to catch my breath when I saw Jasper. I just never thought that he'd even be a possibility for me, because of Alice. So I settled for the second best.

I know that sounds terrible, but I could not control the way I feel. Jasper could, but he never did control my feelings. He made them stronger, which could get uncomfortable considering that he was married and I was dating Edward. He did seem to enjoy my presence, or maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see.

I knew he knew that he was the one I wanted. But I did not kiss him. I admit it, I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't do that and I wouldn't do that. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Edward smiled at me. But it was clear he believed her sister over me. Fantastic. It was getting awkward and Alice was finally starting to calm down. But then the front door opened. Rosalie and Emmet left the room quickly mumbling about something that it was their turn to go hunting.

"Jasper, dear, would you come to our room, please?", Alice said and sat down on her and Jasper's bed. I tried to get the thought of it being mine and Jasper's bed out of my mind, I didn't want to make Alice see anything else than a kiss. I didn't make any choices today, did I?

Jasper walked into the room and I could see how he felt the tension that was surrounding all of us. "What's wrong?", he asked and I had to bite my lip. "Alice thinks that we kissed.", I said quickly, not looking at him.

I felt Jasper's eyes on me and if that was even possible there were more tension in the room after that. "What makes you think that?", he turned his head to Alice and I now moved my eyes to him. His shirt was ripped and I could see the bite marks on his skin. His jeans missed part of the other leg.

That wasn't even bad. I usually lost most of my clothes when I went hunting, so I carried change clothes in a bag with me. I never ever wanted to relive the very awkward moment I shared with Carlisle and Esme when I went hunting for the first time alone and came home with no other clothes on than my underwear.

"I saw you do it.", Alice said, not looking at Jasper either. Edward was being silent and they changed looks with Jasper. "You believe her? That I'd hurt... no, that we'd hurt you like that?"

"I don't know what to believe. She is almost never wrong.", Edward said and lowered his head to look at the floor. Jasper let out a frustrated sigh and looked at me, I turned away. Looked at Alice who did the same and finally at Edward who was still looking at the floor.

"I won't deny it that I haven't thought about kissing Bella, because I have, but…", he was cut off by me, staring at him, I wasn't ready for him saying things like that. It was hard enough to hide my true feelings. I just kept looking at him like he was the greatest man on earth.

And of course that look instantly told Edward that I had lied to him just a few minutes ago. "I didn't mean to…", I started when Edward ran out of the room. Jasper looked at me, I gave him a tiny smile before not so willingly running after Edward.

"I'm sorry.", I said to Edward when he finally stopped and turned to me. We were far from the house. "Don't be. I've been waiting for something like this to happen.", I looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I've always known I'm not your first choice. Sure we have had good times and share something… _good_. But that's not enough. Not for me anyway.", it sure sounded like he was judging me.

"What are you trying to say?", I said with an quiet voice. "That I'm not good enough for you, is that it?", I didn't mean to sound so mad, because I really wasn't. But I didn't apologize either. "That's not the problem and you know it. You've always been more than enough for me. It's you that is the problem."

"Nice one, Edward. You really know how to make a girl feel good about themselves.", I said sarcastically. He gave me a little smile. "Sorry, Bella, but that's the truth.", I knew it was but it still did hurt when he said it. "If it were just the two of us, I could live with it. But we see him every day."

"Even if I tried to deny it, I would be miserable if I didn't see him every day.", I finally spoke the truth. He smiled again. I sighed. "Why are you bringing this up now?", I turned to look back at the house and then again at Edward. "I'm leaving. I was planning on asking you to join me, but lately all you see is _him._"

"Have you told Alice? Is that the reason she saw me kissing him?", I didn't say his name even though we both knew who we were talking about. "And here I thought you'd be even a little sad about me leaving.", Edward said, not sounding upset or anything, just amused.

"Sorry!", I bit my lip. "I just think… that it is good for you, to get away.", I looked at himand smiled a little. "You will come back, right?", he shook his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe, maybe not. I will visit.", now I knew I looked sad. "I'll miss you", I said and pulled him to a hug, crushing him a little. "I'll miss you too.", he hugged me back and then said quietly; "I never told her anything."

I didn't respond to that, just smiled to his shoulder and let go of him. "Where are you going?", he told me about his plan to visit all of his old friends. And when I say old, I mean vampire.

When we got back to the house. Alice was still yelling at Jasper. We did hear it from far away, but it sounded really bad when we got closer. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the living room like nothing odd was happening. Ignoring all of it, maybe they thought it wasn't their place to say anything.

"And don't you dare using your powers at me!", Alice's voice was really loud, I mean the paintings on the walls were chattering. "I feel like this is my fault.", I said as quietly as I could and was glad that Alice didn't hear it.


End file.
